


Senseless, Scentless

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doctor Sam Winchester, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Omega Gabriel, Scents & Smells, non-traditional abo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: Sam and Gabriel will never fit into the society they live in. It’s just as well that they find each other.





	Senseless, Scentless

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any errors. Enjoy!

Doctor Sam Winchester steps lightly into the omega wing of the clinic, humming under his breath and steadily ignoring the startled stares and intakes of breath from those around him. It’s just another day, same as always, and he’s used to it by now.

Charlie, the receptionist in duty, gives him a cheerful wave as he heads into his own consulting room. There’s already a steady buildup of patients outside thanks to the winter season - snow related injuries and flu are pretty much Sam’s only cases at the walk-in clinic at this time of year.

He sits down at his desk and checks his schedule, drawing in a deep breath. Being the first (and only) alpha doctor to work in the omega wing of this clinic (any omega-reserved clinic in the state, actually), is never easy. He’s sure this day won’t be any different from the others.

Usually before he can even start his consultation he gets a barrage of questions from his patients: ‘Why are you treating omegas?’ ‘Why can’t I see another doctor?’ ‘What are you, some kind of sick fuck?’ ‘Who let you work here?’

Sam respects their right to ask and tries his best to answer, but it sure ain’t easy, especially when he patients get his answer. Then the pity starts to slide in. That’s the worst part.

A car crash, a coma and a minor brain injury were more than enough to deprive Sam of his sense of smell. He’d been seventeen years old. He hasn’t smelt anything since. He can barely remember his brother’s scent these days, only that it was warm and safe. The medical authorities decided that since he was nose-blind, he was no risk to omegas, and that’s the only positive outcome of the whole thing as far as Sam can see.

So here he is, serving his community. Living his life. Doing his best.

Sam Winchester didn’t die in that car crash, but his hopes and dreams certainly did.

Without his sense of smell, Sam can’t find a mate. Romance, attraction, sex. It’s all built around scent, what smells good and what smells bad. Sam can appreciate the looks of omegas, even his fellow alphas. But he can never be sure.

It sucks. But Sam has had over ten years to get over it. He’s dedicated himself to his profession and he’s fine with that.

There’s a knock at the door, his first patient of the day. He steels himself, fixes a smile onto his face. And gets to work.

 

With 5pm comes Sam’s last appointment of the day, and the chance to breathe properly. As much as he loves his job, it is certainly exhausting. He watches the hand of his clock tick slowly onwards - soon he’ll be home with his legs stretched out in front of the fire and some ambient noise in the background.

The door to his consulting room opens and Sam abruptly drops his daydream, sitting up straight. Although his nose is no help to him, his eyes make quick work of his last patient. Soft, caramel hair. Pale skin, broad shouldered but small. Hot, Sam’s brain helpfully supplies. He shoves that thought right down where it belongs.

“Hey, take a seat.” He indicates cheerfully to the chair next to his desk. “Gabriel Milton, right? What can I do for you?”

Gabriel sits down, tucking his legs under the chair and looking at Sam with something close to bewilderment. Sam’s used to the odd stares and reactions, so he barely notices the slight tremor in the omega’s voice.

“Yeah. I came in a few weeks back and the doc prescribed me some pills for, uh. Anxiety. And she said I should come back in two weeks to see how things are working out.”

Sam nods, quickly skimming over Gabriel’s medical notes. 

“Sure, I see. And how do you feel the medication is doing? Any adverse side effects?”

Gabriel shrugs. “A few, but I expected that. And they’re getting better. I think everything’s mostly ok.” He shifts slightly - Sam can’t help noticing the slight furrow of his brow. He sighs inwardly. 

“Okay, that sounds good to me. Keep an eye on how you’re feeling and if you have any concerns don’t hesitate to come back.” He keeps his voice calm, firm. The tension in the omega’s body doesn’t seem to change. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Gabriel is silent for a moment, then he seems to resolve himself, sitting up straight. “Yes, actually. I want to know- why haven’t you- I mean, some people don’t say anything sure, but they at least have some kind of reaction. You’re the first person I’ve ever met who hasn’t at least looked at me funny...” He trails off, noticing Sam’s blank expression.

“I’m sorry, I, it’s hard to talk about this.” He mumbles. “Why haven’t you- said anything about. Me not having a scent.”

The last five words are uttered so quietly, Sam barely hears them. When he does, his mind turns around in circles. He doesn’t know how to respond.

“You don’t have a scent? I mean... How? That’s not possible...” He trails off as the omega’s expression hardens and he stands up, turning to the door.

“No, wait. I’m sorry. I’m not trying to make fun. It’s just.” He scrubs a hand over his face. “I don’t have a sense of smell. I can’t smell shit. Literally.”

One corner of Gabriel’s mouth quirks up. Sam takes it as a sign to carry on.

“It’s the reason they let me work here. I lost my sense of smell in a car crash and it’s never come back. Please, sit down.” He turns up the ‘puppy-eyes’ to the maximum. Gabriel wavers, then sits on the edge of the chair.

“So... you can’t smell anything? That’s why you didn’t...?”

Sam nods. “Yup. Everything smells the same to me - like nothing. Let me tell you, it sucks.”

Gabriel scowls, but Sam gets the sense he’s not scowling at him. “Tell me about it. Try being born with no scent at all. All your life you’re a freak. An omega, but not a proper omega, because no alpha’s ever gonna want you. Even my family can’t stand to be around me ‘cause I’m so weird.” He shakes his head. “No wonder I’m on anti-anxiety meds, huh?”

Sam nods sympathetically. “It really fucking sucks.” 

He bites his lip and looks at Gabriel - scent doesn’t even come into it. He’s the most attractive omega Sam has ever seen.

They sit in companionable silence for a few minutes before Gabriel jumps up. “Shit, I’m sorry. I’m keeping you from going home! Um, thanks. For everything.”

Before he leaves, he turns to face Sam and gives him the warmest smile he’s ever seen. Sam wants to beg him to stay but the words get stuck in his throat. Gabriel is gone before he can open his mouth.

 

Sam tries to forget about Gabriel but he just can’t. The days roll by and every spare second he gets, he’s thinking about the golden-eyed omega. It doesn’t make life any easier, but somehow, Sam doesn’t want to stop thinking about Gabriel. He doesn’t want to stop himself from falling in love.

Two weeks after Gabriel’s visit, Sam is packing up for the day, ready to go home. His last patient had been a regular, and the sight of a friendly face had left him smiling. It felt good to end the day on a high note.

He almost misses the knock on the door as he’s shuffling papers around. His call of ‘come in’ is more absent-minded than usual. But somehow his brain makes him look up.

Gabriel is hovering on the edge of the doorframe, half in and half out. He looks at Sam (almost ready to leave now), and bites his lip.

“I’m sorry, I... You must want to be getting home, it’s late and dark and I-“ He’s cut off by Sam gently ushering him inside and sitting him down. His honey eyes are shining with- something.

“Hey, it’s fine. I’m... I’m really happy to see you.” Sam sits on the edge of the desk, unsure of what else to do. “How can I help?”

Gabriel looks down at his hands. “It’s not a medical thing, it’s just. I have to say this now or I never will, and then I’ll regret it. So.” His eyes flick up to meet Sam’s and be draws a breath.

“I don’t have a scent, but I do have a pretty good sense of smell. And I knew from the minute I walked in here that you were perfect. But it wasn’t just a scent thing. You’re... well, you’re incredibly hot for a start. And I can tell that you care. And... I think maybe there’s a chance that you like me, too. So I’m just gonna ask - just so I can tell myself that I did it. Do you want to have dinner with me?”

Sam stares at him for one, short moment before the word ‘yes’ manages to slip out of his mouth. Gabriel breaks into another one of his beautiful smiles.

“Nobody’s ever said yes before.” He almost laughs. “Just weirdos who want to say they’ve slept with the scentless freak.”

Sam reaches out and touches his shoulder. “Nobody’s ever known that I can’t smell them, but asked me anyway. Nobody.” He’s wearing a smile of his own.

“So, anyway. Having no sense of smell means my tastebuds aren’t always on point.” He continues with a slight blush. Gabriel giggles irrepressibly until Sam can’t help but join in.

“Don’t worry. I already picked out the restaurant.” Gabriel stands up and offers Sam his hand. “Shall we go?”

Sam takes the proffered hand like it’s something precious. Something in his heart settles into place.

“Yes. Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, please! I feed on feedback.


End file.
